1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield for stabs of a bus bar and, more particularly, it pertains to a cover for bus bars and stabs during shipping and handling and prior to being mounted for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore no effective device has been provided economically for protecting electrical stabs on bus bars prior to their installation in a loadcenter. It has been found that the integrity of the electrical connection between unprotected stabs and circuit breakers subsequently attached thereto is reduced by the accumulation of contaminants, such as dust, paint, and the like. Such contamination normally occurs during handling and installation of the loadcenter prior to the installation of circuit breakers. Accordingly, there is a problem of field failures of circuit breakers and loadcenter stabs due to poor electrical contact between them due to contamination of the stabs.